


Drunk In Love

by bokoutaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Freeform, Grinding, M/M, bartender akaashi, club, i mean not a lot though, i wrote this at 2 in the morning, kenma is the designated driver, kuroo is a horrible wingman, save kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokoutaru/pseuds/bokoutaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto goes out clubing with Kuroo and Kenma on a Friday night. While at one of the clubs he meets a bartender he can't take his eyes off of, and somehow Bokuto's flirting skills work on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I based the name off of the Beyoncé song Drunk In Love, it kind of just happened lol. This was written at 2 in the morning and its also my first fic, but I hope you enjoy! Shoutout to @TheOneYouNeverSaw for pre-reading this for me!

The music blasted loudly in the club filled with people. Bokuto could no longer tell the difference between each person on the dance floor, it all looked like a blur to him. 

“Bro, get us another round!” He turned to face Kuroo who was sitting with Kenma perched on his lap, completely engrossed in his PSP. 

“No way, it's on you this time,” Kuroo replied with a grin on his face. As Bokuto returned to face the bar he was sitting at he noticed the cute bartender who seemed to be getting ready to leave. “Would you by any chance want to have a drink?” Bokuto asked slyly. Grinning even wider to mask his embarrassment... _ wow, I'm way too drunk to be hitting on people... _

“Woo! Yeah bro go for it!” Kuroo whooped from the chair 5 feet away, Kenma then glanced up and promptly told Kuroo to shut up. Kuroo did what he was told but then proceeded to kiss Kenma on his neck, which was shut down by a hand to the face.

“I guess, it has been a long evening,” Bokuto refocused his attention to the man he had just tried to hit on.  _ He must have been kidding….or I'm just imagining things now… _

_ “ _ What! Really!” Bokuto yelped in reply,  _ was it loud in here or is that just him… _

“Uh, I believe I did just say yes,” the monotone voice replied, and Bokuto swears his eyes must have widened to twice their size. “My name is Akaashi,” he continued to speak as he exited the swinging door from the bar.

“Ohohoho! You somehow succeeded in your romantic pursuits!” 

“Kuroo, stop talking, you're drunk.” Kenma quickly shut him up.

“Oi, Kenma, why aren’t you having a drink.” 

“Dumbass, I'm the designated driver.” 

Their argument slowly began to fade into the background as Bokuto realized who he was now sitting with... _ damn it, why did I come here with Kuroo again, he's gonna blow this for me… _

_ “ _ Are those your friends?”  _ God, it was like the man could read his mind… wait what's his name again…  _ “So are you going to buy me that drink you promised?”

“Oh, yeah sure,” Bokuto stammered, "Excuse me, we will have two of... whatever it was I got before.”

 

                                                                                                                         ~~~~~

 

Akaashi held back a giggle.  _ Oh god, I must be getting desperate if I'll accept drink from a random guy, but he certainly seems entertaining, and he is my type.  _

Eventually the drinks were brought to them, as they continued with small talk. 

“So, what brings you here?” the spiky haired man asked, trying to be smooth by adding in an animated wink. 

“Well I do work here,” he responded in an amused tone. 

“Oh, uh, right,” clearly flustered, the man now looked down at his drink. He continued to stare as if mesmerized and Akaashi could no longer suppress the giggles he had been trying to hide so desperately. “What, did I do something weird?” he asks worriedly.  

"No, no,” Akaashi says, clearly trying to restrain himself from laughing.  _ This guy is actually kind of cute when he is worried. _ “Hey, Bokuto, was it?” the man, and his hair, seemed to perk up a bit when he heard his name, “Wanna dance?” 

It had been a long week, and he felt like being a bit mischievous. The handsome guy, with surprisingly buff arms, also seemed to need a pick me up from his current dejected mode, so why not?

 

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 

Bokuto nodded promptly.  _ Score, Kuroo can't bug me anymore about not having luck with the guys. _

The man with enticing green eyes grabbed his wrist and led him into the swarm of people. Bokuto stumbled to regain his footing at first, he was almost too drunk to function. All he could notice was Kuroo’s con _ s _ tant howling and the Akaashi, dancing at a very close proximity to him.

Their gazes met as the both danced, the green eyes leaving Bokuto in a trance. All he could now think about was pulling the bartender with messy black hair closer to him and…. _ Oh who am I kidding, we just met.  _

After a few typical club songs Bokuto had never heard before, the music selection now changed to Drunk In Love by Beyoncé. And oh was he glad for the change of music because now the bartender was right against him. Dancing, swaying his hips to the rhythm, and this killed Bokuto. 

His mind wasn’t very clear, but it was clear enough to register how Akaashi could move. This kind of thing normally wasn’t what Bokuto would go for though, but this didn’t seem like a regular occasion for the bartender either. 

“Do you do this often?” Bokuto blurted out while raising an eyebrow. 

“Often enough,” the man gave a playful glance, and the lyrics blared,  _ baby all night, oh oh ohhh, oh oh ohhh, baby all night.  _

 

                                                                                                                           ~~~~~

 

Akaashi could tell what he was doing, but he needed to let loose and so he continued. He grinded up against Bokuto. A smirk spread across his face as he heard the wild haired man gasp. 

Next he dropped his hips and slowly rose, in the most provocative manner he could muster up. Now he sensed more eyes watching, not just Bokuto. At this point he didn't care. He was having a good time, and his dance partner seemed to be too. 

 

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 

Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore. He so badly wanted to kiss those lips wearing a smirk. He grinned back at the man hoping to receive a kiss from that mouth.

“Akaashi, you really can dance.”

Akashi returned the comment with a smile that radiated confidence and mischief. Bokuto felt like he could melt. As their eyes met he leaned forward, but Akaashi dodged him and then leaned in.

“Maybe later,” Akaashi whispered into his ear, causing Bokuto to shiver. 

 

                                                                                                                              ~~~~~

 

Wow, it was late. He and Bokuto had taken a short break to get water, but now looking at the clock that read one am, Akaashi thought he may have to end the night sooner. Bokuto returned to him carrying two cups of water. 

“Hey Bokuto,” Akaashi beamed and grabbed the cup of water, “ thanks, but I'm thinking it's time for me to get going.” 

The disappointment on the wild haired man’s face was as readable as a book. He slouched back into his dejected mode. 

“But I had a good time, I don't usually do these sort of things,” Akaashi explained, trying to lighten the mood.  _ Why does it sound like I'm breaking up with this guy, we didn’t even know each other before tonight.  _ But Akaashi did want to know more about him in the future.  __

Next thing akaashi knew, he was leaning in and their lips met. Bokuto, surprised at first almost dropped the drinks, but then set them on the table beside them. His hands moved to Akaashi’s hips to pull him in. It felt surprisingly good, almost natural.

They slowly pulled away. Akaashi's lips curved slightly upwards, “ I work every Friday night, we should meet up again.” 

 

                                                                                                                                ~~~~~

 

Akaashi turned and quickly walked out of the club with an ever so slight sway of his hips. 

_ Damn,  _ Bokuto thought to himself. He sat for a good 5 minutes still stuck in the trance from before. Was that bartender some sort of angel? A god? He didn’t know, but he sure knew where he would be spending Friday nights from now on. 

“Yo, Bokuto, what are you doing there? Stop staring at nothing like an idiot.”

“Kuroo, bro, I think I'm in love.” 

“Well I think you are drunk. Come on, Kenma is getting the car.” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm and led him out of the club. 

All Bokuto could think about now was those mesmerising eyes and  _ those hips.  _

_ “ _ Yeah man, drunk in love! Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto cheered as they entered the car. He laughed at his own pun, a reference the Beyoncé song that played as he and Akaashi danced. 

Kuroo and Kenma just exchanged eye rolls, not even Kuroo could stand him when he was like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Find me on tumblr @lmaobokuto


End file.
